In the past many polymers have had processing and/or handling problems due to specific troublesome properties associated with the surface of these polymers. Polymers used for adhesives applications or formulated adhesives especially when shipped in pelletized bulk form, for example, styrene isoprene block copolymers exhibit a high surface tack which allows the pellets to stick together during shipping and makes subsequent handling very difficult. This problem typically called blocking may also be encountered with polymers not used as adhesives. In another area many polymers entrain the wash medium during the finishing steps in a polymerization process and make drying the polymer after washing more expensive and time consuming.